fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 2
Before the galaxies collided into one... Wolfgang) Okay Aaron? Aaron) I don’t understand! Wolfgang) It’s probably my fault for trying to teach you this early, but let’s see. Aaron) But I’m not going to understand! Wolfgang) I’ll help you. Aaron) *Starting to cry* I want to go inside! Samantha) Wolfgang, maybe that’s enough for today... Wolfgang) I wish, but you know why I have to do this... Samantha) Yeah... Wolfgang) Aaron’s present isn’t broken, is it? Samantha) No. Aaron) *Excited* I WANT MY PRESENT! Wolfgang) Well, first we have to get through this... Aaron) Okay. Jenna) MOMMY, ALEXANDRIA’S CRYING! Samantha) I’ll be back out... Wolfgang) Okay...Now Aaron, call Razeun’s Grazing Cut ability and then his Clean Cut ability. Aaron) … Wolfgang) Like this: Ability Activate! Then your ability’s name. For example, Ability Activate! Emerald Pulse! *Crysemtion Volf releases an emerald pulse from her “W” crest* (Aaron pays attention quietly.) Wolfgang) Then this...Ability Activate! Crystic Crack! *Crysemtion Volf charges into the emerald pulse, shattering it* (Winds blow in all directions.) Wolfgang) Okay. ---- Minutes later, after Wolfgang having to explain to Aaron about what he has to do... Wolfgang) Go ahead, Aaron. Aaron) What do I do? Wolfgang) Call an ability. Aaron) I don’t understand! *Starts crying* Crysemtion Volf) Why do I have to help train him? Wolfgang) Because you’re my...You get the point. Crysemtion Volf) Can I just have a nap, I’m tired. Aaron) *Sitting on the ground, still crying* I DON’T UNDERSTAND! Razeun) Aaron, come on - We can do it! Aaron) I CAN’T! Crysemtion Volf) Wolfgang, I’m going to take a nap! Wolfgang) No. Razeun) *Shrugs* Aaron...Ugh! *Charges towards Volf* (Razeun turns to his ball form.) Crysemtion Volf) *Appears where Razeun was* Easy enough. Wolfgang) …*Puts his palm to his face* Aaron) *Crying* I DON’T UNDERSTAND! Wolfgang) Aaron... (Aaron still cries.) Wolfgang) Let’s go get your present now. You did a nice job and we’ll try again later on...Okay? Aaron) PRESENT! *Gets off the ground and runs towards the mansion* (Wolfgang smiles a bit.) (Volf returns to her ball form and follows Wolfgang.) ---- Meanwhile... Wolf) *Standing on Wolfie, whom is flying at intense speeds* Wolfie... Demenatic Wolfie) Yes Wolf? Wolf) You were horrible out there. We got the job done, but you sucked against him! Demenatic Wolfie) I’m sorry, Wolf. Wolf) DON’T SUCK UP! THERE ARE NO APOLOGIES! YOU ! Demenatic Wolfie) Wolf, you’re a horrible master. Wolf) I know, my horrible Bakugan. Demenatic Wolfie) I will not let you down again...Not with Darterym’s mighty power. Wolf) You better not, you’re an easy replacement. Demenatic Wolfie) Master, you cannot replace me...I’m a one and only. Wolf) Oh I can. Demenatic Wolfie) Understood. ---- Back by Samantha and Wolfgang’s mansion... Wolfgang) *Standing on his porch* Yeah... Samantha) It does sound pretty good. Wolfgang) Yep. Samantha) You should probably give more of an explanation to Aaron, considering he doesn’t get it. Wolfgang) No, he’s really too young to learn about brawling... Samantha) But like you said, you’ve got to teach him now. Wolfgang) Yeah. Samantha) I cannot lose you though...I don’t want you to die like that... Wolfgang) But I’m not changing the future on that. I’ll die then, Aaron will see. Nothing I can do about my Dad killing me. Samantha) You can. Just don’t go and stay with me. Wolfgang) No... Samantha) I need you...Aaron’s going to need his father...So are Jenna, Alexandria, and our next little girl. Wolfgang) I still have years to wait, so it’s fine for now. Why are we even tal-*The sky lights up brightly* ... BOOM! Samantha) … Wolfgang) Okay...? Samantha) *Hears screaming inside the mansion* I’ll be right back... Wolfgang) *Looking around, not paying any attention to what Samantha said* … Samantha) Okay...*Goes inside the mansion* Wolfgang) *Spots the mysterious figure he’s been seeing for years* It again... (The sky flashes different colors.) (Wolfgang loses sight of the mysterious figure.) (Suddenly, smoke fills the sky.) Wolfgang) … ---- Inside the mansion... Samantha) Enough, you two knock it off. Jenna) SHE HIT ME! Alexandria) SHE CHANGED THE CHANNEL! I WAS WATCHING DORA! Samantha) Jenna. Jenna) It’s a stupid show. Samantha) So, your sister was watching TV. Jenna) YEAH, BU-''' '''Samantha) Jenna, stop. Jenna) … Samantha) Alexandria, don’t hit your sister. That was mean and I understand...Jenna was mean too. Apologize to your sister; Jenna you too. Jenna) Alexandria, I’m sorry I changed the channel on you. Dora is stupid, though. Alexandria) Jenna, I’m sorry for hitting you. Samantha) Good... ---- Upstairs, in Aaron’s room... Aaron) *Pulling on the ribbons* EH! *Pulls harder* ERR! (The ribbons stay attached.) Aaron) … Razeun) Let me try! *Comes out of ball form* (The floor collapses, after a loud noise.) Aaron) *Falls, grabbing Razeun’s foot, dangling* MOMMY! Razeun) Off my foot! I CANNOT LAND WITH YOU ON MY FOOT! NO AARON PANCAKES! ---- Outside by Wolfgang again... Wolfgang) …*Feeling the ground shake lightly* SAMANTHA, GET EVERYONE UNDER TABLES OR SOMETHING OTHER THAN THE CEILING! (No answer is made.) Wolfgang) SAMANTHA! Jenna) *At the door* DADDY, AARON’S GOING TO FALL! THE FLOOR BROKE! Wolfgang) …*Turns towards Jenna* Inside, get under a table! (Jenna runs inside, while Wolfgang walks towards the door.) (The ground rapidly shakes suddenly.) (Wolfgang loses balance and falls.) (The house tilts towards its side, Wolfgang sliding downwards.) ''' (Screams are heard.) '''BOOM...BOOM, BOOM! (More screams are heard.) (Wolfgang scratches the porch, trying to stop sliding.) BOOM! (Wolfgang suddenly blacks out for no apparent reason, still hearing screaming.) ---- Hours later... Wolfgang) …*Half on the porch, half hanging* … Crysemtion Volf) Wolfgang, drop yourself. Wolfgang) … Crysemtion Volf) If you don’t know, I’m under you...I’ve been trying to pull you down, but I’d take the whole building down...I’m like Jaws, except I don’t eat people. (Wolfgang slides off the porch and lands on Volf.) Wolfgang) Everyone else okay? Crysemtion Volf) While I left you hanging, I didn’t see any signs of life... Wolfgang) …*Eyes quickly water into tears* Crysemtion Volf) *Flying to get an upper view of Wolfgang’s mansion* Bakugan in ball form were broken...Some Bakugan were killed out of ball form...Every person inside the house was killed, except Aaron, just he’s not in good condition either...He’s breathing, but that’s it...I found him under Samantha’s body...She protected him the best she could... (Wolfgang cries hardly and slightly.) Crysemtion Volf) Now we wait for the others to return, I guess... Wolfgang) *Still crying* No, Volf...Open a portal to the nearest hospital...We have to get as many bodies as we can to there. Crysemtion Volf) No...I don’t know this place. Wolfgang) You do, we’ve been here for quite sometime. Crysemtion Volf) No, this is a new place. ---- Meanwhile... (Wolf and Demenatic Wolfie, in ball form, lay on the ground ) ???) *Standing over Wolf* So we meet again. Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 3 '' Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 2 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Thoughts on what was happened? Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Wolf's Story Category:Wolfgang Category:Aaron Category:Samantha Category:Jenna Category:Alexandria Category:Razeun Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Wolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie